I'd Do Anything
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: He'd do anything for her- it was as simple as that. He'd love her with everything he had in him; He'd lay down his life for her. He was all her's now. Written for xBlueEyedAngel's Lyric Drabbles Challenge. 5 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Written for xBlueEyedAngel's Lyric Drabble Challenge. **

**My pairing: Remus Lupin/ Nymphadora Tonks**

**Song: I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan**

**Line One: Another day is going by…I'm thinking about you all the time.**

Remus rubbed his eyes as he yawned, setting his mug of hot chocolate down.

It had been another day at Head-Quarters; another day that Tonks was in bed, sick.

"Dora?" He called out, his voice filling with happiness only at the sound of her name.

"Yes, love?" She called back before surrendering to another round of coughing.

Remus sighed sadly and grabbed his mug, walking into her bedroom. He had begun to spend a lot of time at her flat; he just couldn't resist her anymore. She was beautiful, and smart. She accepted him for who he was, and he loved her for that. He offered her a smile that made her face light up, and his smiled fell to a sadder one when he saw her small, red nose, and her puffy eyes.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Come closer," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder when he obliged.

He laced his fingers with hers and held her close.

"I feel a little better- the potion Severus gave me seems to be helping."

"That's good. Remind me to thank him."

"I will," she promised, closing her eyes. "How was the meeting tonight?" She asked quietly, her throat beginning to throb once more.

"It was fine. They all asked how you are. Molly even sent me home with a care package."

"Thank God I don't have to deal with your cooking for a few days then!" She laughed.

Remus grinned. "Oh hush," he pulled his head away from hers and she lifted hers up. "I thought about you the whole meeting, Dora. Another day went by without you by my side."

Tonks smiled and closed her eyes once again.

"I love you, Remus."

"I love you, Dora."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the feedback, it is so appreciated! **

**Enjoy chapter 2 and please continue to review!**

**Line Two: ****And I wrote this letter in my head, cus so many things were left unsaid. But now you're gone and I can't think straight.**

Remus knew everything he wanted to say to her, it was as though he had made a mental note of it in his head all throughout the day- Little things that reminded him of her; little words he felt she needed to hear. It was only when he walked into her flat that his heart sank. He had forgotten that she had guard duty that night, since his schedule had been so messed up as well, and he sat on the couch slowly, figuring he would wait for her. It was odd how he felt now- so empty. All of the words he had been holding onto all day sort of abandoned him. It felt as though in one moment he had forgotten every one of them. He knew those things would go left unsaid for the time being, so he supposed it felt they were unimportant…For right then and there, anyway.

Since she was gone and busy he figured he would be sitting alone for awhile, which was okay with Remus. He missed her, but she was happy actively doing her part to stop Voldemort. He worried over her, but he was sure she wouldn't want him to be worried…Just like he wished she wouldn't worry during Full Moons. There was really nothing for him to fear anyway; Tonks had been reared up as an auror by Alastor Moody…Why did he have any concern over her smarts and safety? It was then, as Remus propped his legs up on the ataman, that he decided he would tell Tonks all of the words of the letter he had written in his head that day, since he would never want to regret not telling her.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the love! I am so happy that this story is followed and reviewed by so many!**

**Oh, and I wanted to make sure you all knew: I edited my profile! I have a Youtube and website that I make videos for, put up Bible devotions, do make-up reviews, and talk about my fanfiction stories, so if you guys want to check that out, subscribe, or buy products, go ahead! **

**Please review and enjoy this chapter! **

**Blessings,**

**Sarah. **

_Line Three: This could be the one last chance to make you understand._

Remus paced the room back and forth anxiously. He took a breath in and let a breath out in even rhythm, humming quietly to himself as he walked the length of the living room. He had been doing this for over forty-five minutes, but it was doing him no good- he had to talk to her. She had been 'crashing' here for far too long…It was time things changed; she deserved someone better than him. He was too old, too poor, too-

Yes, he found himself giving her the same lecture once more.

It had been one week since he was pacing the living room, gathering his thoughts and trying to calm himself. It had been a week since he heard the door open and Dora walked in from work…He had given her the lecture again, and she had left brokenhearted. Here she was, though: in the living room sitting on the couch and he, standing before her. He ran a shaky hand through his thinning hair and finished the lecture: "_too dangerous."_

At this, Nymphadora jumped up, her hair turning bright red and her eyes aflame. Cornering him against the wall at wand-point, she glared at him- _pained_.

"Remus John Lupin, I am an _auror. _You are _not _too dangerous!"

Remus swallowed thickly as she moved her wand away from his chest and went from shaking with anger to shaking with sobs in an instant. It was then that Remus took her into his arms, and let her crumble against him. He had wanted to finally make her understand that he wasn't good enough for her, but she had instead made him realize how much he loved her.

**Author's Note: I loved writing this drabble! They are just, the epitome of amazing. **

**Please review! Reviews help me update sooner! **


End file.
